


You’re Invading My Personal Space

by Anonymous



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: "smart" Zim, Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Idiot (Invader Zim), Dib gets a little obsessive, Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Jealous Dib (Invader Zim), M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow To Update, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Zim finds Dib endearing but DUMB, Zim is a BAMF, maybe rating will go up or down idk, zim is tired of everyones bs, zim may be a lowkey tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A universe where Zim is one of the only intelligent and capable Irkens.Beacuse he doesnt want to be surrounded by incompetent fools his whole life, he escapes Irk in the guise of being an Invader, fleeing to Earth instead.He only plans to live peacefully, but is met with the persistent and annoying Dib who just cant believe that he means no harm.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Zim was irate as he muttered to himself, glaring with squinted pink eyes at the excited irkens chirping annoyingly around him. It was the day the Tallest would choose invaders, the day he had been feverishly waiting for. 

As soon as he learned and understood what an invader was, he wanted it. At first, he had wanted it only to appease Tallest Miyuki. She was such an inspiring irken, who _wouldn’t_ want to work hard for her? But, as soon as she suddenly disappeared, the want to become an invader had turned from a desire to a means of escape. 

Spork simply wasn’t fit to be a leader. Although, _yes_ , he was tall, (an argument many irkens loved to use against him, or the _only_ argument they used) he was extremely incomtetent. And, that's when Zim learned it wasn't only Spork. Zim had come to the startling realization that _every_ irken was grossly unfit to be rulers of other aliens. 

How they were one of the top threatening empires was _beyond_ Zim. He assumed that without Miyuki starting the empire's success, his guidance, and Red and Purple’s help (when they decided to get off their asses), Irk probably wouldn't be where they are now.

Speaking of the two tallest in training, Zim groaned as he felt a headache coming on just at the mere _thought_ of them. They were such a waste of talent and potential. They had all the brains and strength, yet they’d rather lounge around eating _snacks._

If Zim hadn’t acknowledged the importance of hierarchy while dueling them in their academy das, he would have won every battle without breaking a sweat; seeing as they never even trained as hard as he did, not even once. 

Through, if someone as small as him defeated an irken as tall as _them?_ It would surely ignite chaos amongst the entire empire. And, Zim decided he’d prefer to _not_ be a catalyst for the fall of the irken empire. 

Even though Zim abhorred them, they did not reciprocate the same feelings, or seem to care about the small irken’s obvious hatred towards them.   
  
Zim could not get them to leave him alone, they were practically obsessed. They were constantly around him, bothering him, distracting him. Constantly getting him to do what _they_ wanted him to do, it was like he was a puppet to them. It was _humiliating_. And it was just another reason to escape.

Which led him throwing himself into hours of endless training and proving himself to be fit to be an invader, as it was his one shot to get away from this dreaded planet. Which, with his intelligence and superior physical prowess, was way too easy.

With thin lips he impatiently awaited the moment Tallest Spork would announce the chosen irkens. He already knew he was one of them, _he had to be._ With stats as high and excellent as his it would be an egregious shame to _not_ be chosen, though… actually he wouldn't put it past this dimwitted species to improperly appraise and reward such talents. 

With a strained and tired sigh he pressed two fingers to the bridge of his brows. The more he thought about his fellow irkens the more embarrassed and frustrated he became.

Looking up with worn eyes, from holding in his unwavering rage, Zim grimaced as his pink eyes immediately found the two trainee leader’s on the stage. 

He watched, unimpressed, as they perked up at having his attention; immediately waving their hands with stupid grins.

Shaking his head, cursing the poor choice of leadership (who decided that height determined your place in the hierarchy anyways?) Zim turned his eyes back to Spork, frown still as deep as what he was known for. 

“Next and last Irken please arise and come to the stage,” Tallest Spork’s voice echoed throughout the grand room.

Zim allowed his mouth to twitch into a wiry grin, this was it. This was his ticket out of this treacherous planet! He will trick Spork into sending him to a planet called Earth, a backwatered floating rock he found during his research days. A planet that was _out_ of the impending doom 2 path. 

Then, he closed his eyes as he envisioned the bliss he would experience, he would finally be free. 

Opening his eyes, flaring with excitement, he moved to walk up when he faltered in unadulterated shock.

Why was another irken walking up? Had he missed Spork already calling his name? If he had then why was this lowly pea brained imbecile taking his place?

Zim turned to the nearest irken to him, panic nipping at his ankles “You! Who did Spork call?” He hissed.

“Diz!” The irken responded with a stupid proud smile. “Im so proud of him. He worked hard you know—“

Only allowing himself a second more of surprise Zim was soon clicking his tongue in displeasure, dismissing the other completely as he almost lost himself to his inner wrath. 

He had stopped though, catching himself wanting to explode and taming his rising anger, something he's practiced for millenia’s; although, even though he had years of practice, it seemed to waver in a matter of mere seconds.

“Halt!” Zim screeched, barrelling forward, pak legs immediately shooting out and maneuvering through the irkens in front of him with ease. 

“You’ve a mistake you dookie brained-“ he managed to stop himself with a harsh cough as he finally stepped upon the stage. “There has been a _mistake_ , my Tallest.” He corrected with a strained polite smile and salute. Limbs shaking slightly with concealed frustration.

Spork, to Zims vexation, just blinked at him blankly. “I did?”

With a growing scowl, struggling to keep his voice respectful, Zim gathered enough strength to respond. “You _forgot_ to appoint _me_ as an _invader_.” He stressed through a tight toothed smile. 

“Oh!” Spork remarked dumbly. “Yeah, about that.” Spork shrugged “No can do, sorry Zim. Red and Purple requested that you don't become an invader. And, by the request of the upcoming Tallest, I'm afraid you’re going to have to stay here with them.”

Zim blinked once, then twice, as he absorbed the information. 

Never, not once in all the years of smeet training, of the academy, of all of the times he’s been humiliated, had Zim ever snapped at those higher than him. Sure, there had been slight out bursts, but he's always managed to restrain himself before it went over the line.

He was patient for an irken.

He was _patient._

_Patient._

…

And, he was _tired._

He finally snapped. 

_“_ I will not sit here wasting away my life as those infuriating, immature, inadequate dolts’ ise me as a play-thing!” Zim roared with a threatening pointed clawed finger, ignoring Red and Purples squawk of defiance, and rendering everyone stunned to silence.

“It was _me,_ the Great Zim, who gave the first blueprints for an irken destroyer machine! It was _me_ who designed the Massive! It was _me_ who helped the irken empire through five revolts against conquered planets!” He spat, face flushed with rage. “You, with your dookie brain as big as a smeets claw, would have droven the irken empire into the _dirt_ without me!” 

You _will_ assign me as an invader.” He strained through a scowl as his pak legs slowly brought him up to Spork’s height. “And you _will_ allow me to choose my own planet to invade for the empire!” He finished with a heaving breath, fiery eyes burning into his leaders wide green ones.

A beat of silence blanketed the whole area as Zim heaved for breath through his barred teeth. The irkens murmuring quietly to themselves, not even above a whisper as they watched on quietly with rapt attention.

“Ah, er.” Spork awkwardly coughed staggering as he was stepping back. “Okay.” He conceded easily.

The room erupted into surprised whispers.

“What?” Red gawked.

Spork just gave in!

“No!” Purple gasped.

The tallest just said submitted to a smaller!

Zim, pleased but still irritated, sheathed his pak legs and saluted with his signature emotionless frown.

“Thank you my tallest.”

He is _finally_ free.

  
  


—-

  
  


Dib bit his inner cheek, leg bouncing under his desk with anxiety as he glared at the white board. He had already solved the equation written with a fading marker, as he had with all the equations here till four weeks from now. 

This class was trivial to him, so there was no stress there. Rather, the source of his unease was what he had seen on his computer last night. 

He had been sending in reports to the Swollen Eyeball Network while reviewing other’s posts, as per usual; since so many newcomers always mistaken something normal as paranormal, when suddenly his alarm - set in the case an extraterrestrial decided to enter Earth's atmosphere- started to beep. 

Of course, he had dropped everything and spent the remainder of his night trying to gather as much info as he could on the intruder. 

The _thing_ had landed somewhere in _his_ neighborhood. There was only one ship as far as he could tell, but he couldn’t tell how many were crammed in it. 

Using his deduction skills, he would assume there couldn't be a lot- though that would be him assuming they weren't extremely tiny. And, if this invasion was just a simple recon mission to get the scope of the Earth, there wouldn’t be need for a whole army. 

His theory was only further suggested when he had quickly checked the news and social media, and saw no reports coming in of any odds figures in the sky, which meant it wasn’t a large ship. 

Biting the tip of his thumb, contemplating, Dib hoped all of this guessing wouldnt be rendered useless. Cause, if the invader’s had a cloaking device, then noone would see it coming regardless. 

He huffed, there was no more time to sit and play guessing games! He has to check the landing site! 

Dib had rocketed up from his seat, grabbed his favorite coat, suitcase, and stormed out of his room.

He needed to investigate it.

Or, he _would’ve_ investigated it if his father hadn’t forbidden him from leaving the house. Dib cursed at the memory, _the one time his father decided to stay at home._ It couldn’t have been a worse time.

Something extraterrestrial had invaded Earth's atmosphere, and while he _should_ be investigating here he was sitting in his college class waiting for the impending chaos to start. 

Well, it wasn like he was technically _forced_ to go to school. 

He had the choice of skool now and lab later, or going to the labs with his father all day and- to be honest- Dib would rather go to skool. 

Working at his father's labs should’ve been appealing, could’ve been _great,_ but the only thing he was allowed to do was shadow his dad. Which, if you asked Dib, was the most boring thing ever. All his dad ever did was work on boring experiments. 

Sometimes, on a rare occasion, he was allowed to do his own small projects. But that was far too little and few in between.

Thus, in Dib’s opinion, he’d rather not be around his father more than he already was. He didn't need to be told that his supernatural interests were useless all day, every day, afterall. 

Moreover, skool had gotten less annoying after middle skool. He had gained height, _major height,_ standing at 6’4 now, and looks wise? He guessed he was maybe average or slightly above. He was nothing to gawk at, but he was average enough to get by. 

He supposed he had his father to thank for that, although, he also had his father to blame. Seeing as he couldn't clone him correctly enough to get the exact same genes. Though it was probably for the best, he sufficed. He could be his own individual person this way.

“And though some of you may see this equation as _alien-“_

Dib’s eyes snapped wide open at the reminder, immediately blocking out his teacher once more. 

He almost forgot! There was an _alien_ ! A dangerous intruder! And they were somewhere here! In _his_ neighborhood!

Dib looked to the window, worryingly observing the seemingly normal, peaceful, sunny, blue sky day. When was that going to change? Right now? Later? Maybe tomorrow if humanity was lucky enough? 

How many aliens had invaded Earth? Would his father finally believe him? Oh, how he would _love_ to see the look on his father's face when he sees that Dib was right all this time! 

A wicked grin stretched Dib’s face as he envisioned it, completely lost in his thoughts. Oh how he longed for that time. 

Or- er- he didn't _exactly_ long for humanity's demise - so to speak, but if that's what it takes to say “I told you so” to his father? Then, what has to be done has to be done. He just hoped he would get the chance.

-

Zim sighed as he finally finished the final touches to his base, flopping down on the couch as soon as he was done with aching limbs. 

He had arrived on Earth maybe a few hours ago, he still needed to get adjusted to Earthly time, and had immediately gotten to work. 

Though, that wasn't the only reason he was exhausted.

“Weeeee!” A robot zoomed past him giggling maniacally, the main source of his current state.

Because he wasn’t suppose to be an invader, and because Red and Purple didnt want him to leave, he was given the _worst_ possible invader gear. And while he wasnt _actually_ going to use any of it- it would have been nice to live in a decent house with a decent disguise.

He was planning to stay here a _long_ time after all. Hopefully until the empire forgets his existence. Preferably when he is but a forgotten face. 

He smiled tiredly to himself as he settled more into the couch. 

That’s right.

He was on Earth, already planning to stay here a long time, already planning a peaceful future here. 

Life was gonna be good.

All he needed to do was—

“Master look at me!”

...was find a means of making Earth monies—

“Master! Look! Lookie”

…and then he would—-

“Master!” Gir, his useless assigned sir unit screamed.

“What?” Zim finally barked out. “What do you _want_ Gir?”

“Look! Imma dog!”

Managing to stop himself from smaking his own forehead Zim resorted to just nodding, “Yes, yes. So you are.” He placated, inwardly hoping the humans won't find Gir’s unnatural green color alarming.

He doesnt think they pose any threats, of course, but he’d rather not go through the trouble. 

“Okay, Gir, remember the plan?” Zim asked slowly sitting back up.

“Yepp!”

“Repeat it.”

“.....”

“Gir, repeat the plan—“

“Nope!”

Zim groaned, giving into slamming his head into the cushions. 

“Okay Gir, this time I _order_ you to listen very carefully.” Zim began.

“Sir, yes sir!” Gir saluted, eyes flashing red like they had moments before when Zim said this _last_ time.

“We are going to walk around the neighborhood.” Zim slowly spoke, pausing to make sure Gir was listening. “And I want you to record the humans and how they behave. Do not, I repeat, do not attack any of them.” Zim stressed with waving hands.

“No attacking, Sir!” Gir responded, standing firm and at attention. Which lasted a second before he inevitably asked “but what if they taste goood.”

“No Gir. No eating or attacking the humans.”

“D’awwh” Gir responded dejectingly.

“I intend to go to this planted learning facilty as well, make some allies and learn this planet more.” Zim continued getting comfortable again. 

“Allies?” Gir said with a child like confusion, “Arent we suppose to be conquering the hoomans?”

“No, not us Gir. Our mission is to befriend them.”

“Ohhhh.”

Zim sighed, relieved his sir unit accepted that so easily. Finally he can rest—

“Why?”

Zim had to stop himself from throwing hands with the robot, finding himself wondering when his patience had worn so thin.


	2. Chapter 2

The temperature of this filthy planet seemed to be always changing, much to Zim’s chagrin; he was already working on a personal weather indicating device, (seeing as though those futile “weather” drones couldn’t seem to guess their own planet's weather accurately enough) but when he had left his base the temperature was so cold he had to cover up, now though, it was so hot he was sweating through his gloves. It was insane, he would have never have guessed this planet was so fluctuant.

If he hadn’t come here to get away from Irk, and was actually here to invade- Zim scoffed as he shook his head- it would’ve been _way_ too easy to overrule these people, even on his own. Which, he can now say with utmost confidence.

“Mommy! Look that doggie is eating a fire hydrant!” 

Zim turned to watch the mother of the screaming child urge him to keep walking, too invested in speaking into her pitiful communication device- or a phone as Zim learned- and was completely unaware of the more then odd behavior his sir unit was enacting. 

This indifference was a common pattern he saw in all the humans they have come across in their walk around the city, all uncaring to the things happening around them. 

Every once in a while they would come across a noisily curious child, and more often they would find openly staring and judging adults, but there was no time in their walk anyone confronted Zim or Gir; something he wouldn’t usually be so happy about. 

He may have been extremely unnerved by his own species dull-wittedness, and humans seemed to far no better, but this planet was far better then Irk. Sure, their technology was embarrassingly horrid, and their food looked gross, and their comprehension skills were less than acceptable, Zim _loved_ them. 

“Piggy!” Gir suddenly squealed, throwing up the fire hydrant he had unearthed. He pointed to another child way away holding what seemed to be a stuffed toy of an Earth animal, an animal the humans consumed Zim realized in morbid confusion. “Gimme!” Gir demanded aggressively with an excited giggle, charging forward as the child screamed in terror.

Zim, who was already too tired from stopping Gir from getting into trouble for a majority of their walk, just rolled his contact covered lavender eyes and moved to sit on a park bench. “ _Don't_ eat the human child Gir.” He called out tiredly as his sir unit victoriously ripped the stuffed animal from the crying toddler with a maniacal laugh. 

The small irken opted to just look away and around the park, Gir wouldn’t listen to him long enough to _not_ cause trouble if he said anything anyways. So, for his own health and Gir’s hyperness, he supposed it was as good a time as any to just stop and rest here; they had maneuvered through more than half of this city already after all, buyed a few items, and watched enough humans to understand them enough, plus and the sun was already setting. So he was comfortable to say, that was sufficient enough for today.

From what he’s gathered, this seemed to be a good place to settle down in. He’s heard talk about a famous scientist who resides here, which was good for him as he could always apply for a job under him (or steal from him, either worked). Moreover, this town seemed to have an ample enough energy source to allow a solid intergalactic connection to flow between him and the massive. Which, although more or less unwanted, was needed if Zim wanted to keep this facade up (plus he needed irken stuff shipped every so often, but he wouldn’t admit to needing _their_ help)

Crossing his leg over the other languidly he breathed in the crisp air, the air seemed to chill as the sun disappeared below the horizon, he mused with little amusement. 

“This is nice.” Zim breathed, relaxing.

Relaxing, something he was _never_ able to do on Irk. He was either training, performing experiments, planning attacks, or ~~hiding from~~ being harassed by the two tallest in training. Now though, he could relax to his heart’s content whenever he pleased.

He even bought some human stuff meant for relaxation! Some weird looking slimy things called face masks, a device called a bath bomb (which did _not_ sound relaxing in the least, how is a bomb soothing?) he bought in morbid fascination, a game console called a game slave (the worker drone claimed many humans used it on their down time), and a few games for the console. They seemed fun enough, he would even go as far as to say they were almost the lesser versions of the games back at Irk.

With these items he has ensured his peaceful life on this planet! Life was going to be good—

“There you are, _Alien!”_

Zim flinched upright at the exclamation, his antennae flinching under his raven wig in a moment of panic. He threw a cursory glance at what he was wearing in worry something was off. He inspected his irken uniform- but that wasn't _too_ out of place was it? Then there was his green skin… but no one seemed to be scared of it- rather just put off by it. His antennae and pink eyes were both covered. His height- no it can’t be that, humans came in different sizes too so he didn’t stand out there.

Just what _was_ that? Had he heard wrong? Did a human finally see past his horrible disguise _already?_ He thought they were all incompetent! Guess there were some smart ones after all… Curses!

Standing to attention Zim scanned around him, whistling for Gir as he kept his guard up. He was not planning to fight anyone yet, but if he must….

“Why’d you run from me, huh, Alien? _Bad boy!”_

Zim felt cringe prickle down his body,and he slowly turned to the direction of the now cooing voice; finding a man petting his animal companion, a golden retriever from what Zim could tell. 

.... It wasn’t directed at him.

An embarrassed flush consumed his body as he stormed away from the owner and his pet, ignoring Gir as he ran over with a “What happened Master?”. He didn’t just get scared by a human. That _did not_ just happen.

Sliding an exasperated hand down his face, as if it would rid him from the blood that rushed to his face, he led Gir out of the park and back into the city. 

They had to go home anyways, as the reminisce of the sun's light wasn’t lasting long; long dark shadows have blanketed the streets already, and Zim didn’t trust Gir enough to guide them back to home base in the darkness of the night.

“I like it here.” Gir giggles to himself as he softly munched on the stuffed pig he ~~stole~~ \- acquired. 

“Of course you would,” Zim smiled smugly, “it was I, _Zim,_ who chose this place to land on after all.” He proudly proclaimed with a dramatic raise of his clenched hand.

“I thought we crashed here.” Gir wondered aloud, turning his head back to stare up at the green alien.

Bristling Zim brought his hands down aggressively, “We _didn’t_ crash Gir.” He hissed, offended his minion would even _hint_ at that. Him, _The Great Zim._ crashing? It was laughably unrealistic! Impossible!

“But the ship was going ‘BEEP BEEP’ and red lights were flashing” Gir animatedly explained before seeing a restaurant, Krazy Taco, and excitedly dashing towards it.

“The ship was _pathetic!_ It was run down and old!” Zim argued, blindly following Gir; shouldering his way past a tall, big head man as he did so. “It had uselessly shut down on us and _I_ expertly handled it with what little resources I had! It was impressive! No other Irken could do what I did!” Zim continued, glaring at Gir’s back as he followed further into the establishment. “You gave me no help either, _Gir._ You just sang that _stupid_ song _over_ and _over._ So you can’t complain!” He ended in a screech.

“The doom song?” Gir perked up. “Ooo, I like that song! Master do you want me to sing it again—”

“No!” Zim pleaded. “No, don't sing it again, Gir. _Please_. It didn't help me pilot the ship and it wont help me now. It was already hard enough struggling to keep the ship steady enough to enter this cursed atmosphere.”

“Hello..” A human drawled tiredly, “Welcome to Krazy Taco… may I take your order?”

“And then, we crashed!” Gir added happily, climbing atop the counter to look at the menu better- disregarding the employee telling him to get down, tiredly. “It’s okay Master! We all fail sometimes!”

Zim gapped. “I never fail Gir! Never! I always had the best grades in the academy! I even beat the Tallest on some occasions- but realistically i could’ve beaten them in everything! It’s impossible for me to fail!”

“But, you crashed the ship.” Gir supplied, excitingly pointing to what he wanted on the menu for the worker behind the counter

“Combo meal 6? Alright.. That’ll be 4.99” The worker sighed, deciding to just let Gir stay there.

“We. Did. Not. _Crash!”_ Zim seethed, angrily reaching for the money in his pak, and then slamming the cash onto the counter with a thud just as Gir was given his order.

“Um.. This is not acceptable money..” The employee blinked, his earlier dreary demeanor lifting up into shocked confusion as he awkwardly picked up the irken coins.

“Hush drone!” Zim glared, forcing the man to shrink back and unwillingly accepting the foreign currency. “Gir, _Listen to me!_ Zim would _never_ crash a ship! I did not get appointed as an irken invader for this filthy planet for nothing!” He continued, ignoring the fact that he did not, in fact, get appointed properly. “I can conquer this planet if I want to, Gir! I am _more_ than capable! I _never_ fail! Not every Irken can say that!” Again, ignoring that he _wasn't_ actually going to take over anything.

“An _irken_ invader…? Conquer?”

“Yes! That’s what _Irken_ Invaders _do_! What, did you damage your memory box when we entered this planet or something? That’s common knowledge Gir!”

“Hm?” Gir asked, muffled by the burrito he was currently stuffing into his mouth, forcing Zim to realize Gir did _not_ say that.

Turning stiffly Zim flinched when he realized a tall human was looming over them with frighteningly wide eyes behind circular glasses. How did he not notice? Had he really just allowed someone to sneak up on him like _that_?

“Ah- er-” Zim stuttered, realizing he just said all of that in front of a _human._

Sure they may not be intellectually there, but even a smeet could figure out what Zim just revealed! And, none of it sounded _pleasing_.

“AH, Ha Ha,” Zim winced awkwardly under the humans sharp gaze, grabbing Gir and shuffling away from the counter and towards the exit. “Did I say that? No. Your ears must be just as faulty as your eyes!” He smiled with strained polietness.

Inwardly, Zim wasn’t panicked in the least, he could easily beat this lanky tall monkey; _rather_ , he was _embarrassed_ beyond belief. He had been alarmed by a human not once, but twice! How _humiliating_! 

“No, no. I _heard_ you! You said you would conquer the Earth!” The human bit back with aggression, his low voice booming in Zim’s antennae. 

Zim scowled as the human moved to follow him out of the restaurant.

“No! I said I _could-_ ” He stopped himself with a frustrated growl.”No! No I said nothing! You _Lie_!”

“You’re the intruder! The thing that entered Earth’s orbit last night!” The big headed man continued, this time with more urgency. 

“You’re mistaken! Shut your mouth hole!” Zim hissed, face flushed. He wasn't usually like this, he’s calm and collected! He was The Great Stoic Zim! 

Taking in a staggering breath Zim collected himself as much as he could, pushing away his humility. He wasn’t going to embarrass himself any further. This place was supposed to be relaxing, _relaxing._ So he was going to be relaxed damnit! “You heard the _wrong,_ human. I said no such thing, and even if I did. It's none of your business.” He glared, this time keeping his volume controlled. “Come, Gir. We’re leaving.”

_“Oh no, you’re not!”_

  
  


-

  
  


It was a little past evening by the time Dib left his last class of the day, and he had an hour to kill before he had to drive to his father’s lab. He decided he could get food in that time, so after shooting an asking text to Gaz, he had made his way to Krazy tacos.

It was a little surprising to say the least, as Gaz always preferred Bloaty’s Pizza most times. But, it was a welcomed change, as Dib was beginning to tire of the greasy pizza- though he’d _never_ openly admit that to his sister. He wanted to live after all.

Once he made it to the fast food place, he was rereading Gaz’s order on his phone, making sure to remember it correctly. He looked up and realized it was mostly empty, _strange._ Now, Krazy Taco wasn’t the greatest place to eat at, but considering the time he would’ve thought he’d see more people inside. 

Shrugging Dib gathered his wallet from his coat in the backseat, the less people the better for him. It’ll make the transition quicker and he may be able to squeeze in time to find the landing site of the alien.

By the time Dib exited his car he had noticed there was a… _green_ dog making his way in the building? Perplexed Dib slowly made his way closer, intrigued by the sight, though he was soon distracted by someone shoving him out of the way.

Rushing to adjust his glasses, which almost fell from the collision, he looked up with a deep glare. Who the hell-?

Again, Dib was rendered speechless as soon as his eyes landed on a short equally _green_ male. How was he _green_? How was the dog green? Were they the aliens—?

Dib stopped himself with a sigh. No, nope. He wasn’t a child anymore, he won't go around saying other people are the paranormal. Gaz told him he had a problem, and to a point he relents that he did. But! There were some times that he was right! 

Shaking his head to free himself of the thoughts he finally entered the building, fiddling with his wallet in his pocket as he idly looked at the menu, watching as the odd man to finish his order for his…. Dog?

Shaking his head he walked up to the second cashier, easily reciting his order and Gaz’s order. It took but a few seconds before his food was handed to him (guess that's why they’re fast food, huh), and he turned to watch the intriguing man again. Maybe he could ask him why he was green? Was that a rude thing to ask?

“ _never_ crash a ship! I did not get appointed as an irken invader for this filthy planet for nothing!” The green man seethed with clenched hands, his weird looking backpack glowing. “I can conquer this planet if I want to, Gir! I am _more_ than capable! I _never_ fail! Not every Irken can say that!”

Dib blinked once. Then twice.

Did this guy just call himself an Irken _invader_? And did he just say he would Conquer the Earth?

It seemed he voiced his confusion aloud when the shorter male immediately responded with a haughty attitude. 

“Yes! That’s what _Irken_ Invaders _do_! What, did you damage your memory box when we entered this planet or something? That’s common knowledge, Gir!”

Invader…. Enter the planet… _Irken..._

Dib’s jaw went slack as he absorbed the information, almost dropping his and Gaz’s meals. He was _right_ ! These guys _were_ the aliens! They were right _here_! In front of him!

Dib felt that he was grinning, but he didnt care. He found them, he can stop them.

He can prove to his dad that he was _right._

The shorter man began to deny what he said, but Dib _heard_ him. This alien better think twice before he actually believes he can fool him!

“No, no. I _heard_ you! You said you would conquer the Earth!” Dib persisted, moving to follow the retreating alien. He wasn't going to let this menace conquer anything!

Again, the alien futilely denied the facts, trying to say Dib was the one lying. 

“You’re the intruder! The _thing_ that entered Earth’s orbit last night!” Dib retorted, pointing an accusing finger, glaring hard at the _alien._

How could he have been so foolish! Of course no human would be as _green_ as that! And a green talking dog? How could he have missed that! Of course they were alien! It was so _painfully_ obvious! 

“You heard the _wrong,_ human. I said no such thing, and even if I did. It's none of your business.” The thing glared. “Come, Gir. We’re leaving.”

“Oh no you’re not!” Dib glared, surging forward and grabbing the irkens collar, preventing him from walking away. “I won’t let you take over the Earth, you reptile!”

“Reptile-?” The alien sputtered angrily before shaking his head. “ _Zim,”_ He stressed as he reached back to grab Dib’s. “Is _not_ a Reptile.” He spat as he easily forced him to let go reluctantly.

“Zim, _huh?_ Always speak in third person? _Alien?_ ” Dib seethed straightening himself out, wishing he had his suitcase on him right now.

This suitcase wasn’t the same as his old one. This one- while retaining the laptop and trusty cuffs- was used to hold his college work too. It was more practical, and he _needed_ it.

The alien stared at him hard for a second before looking down with a strained sigh, making Dib scowl in return. Why was _he_ the one acting so bothered? He was the bad guy here!

“If you must know, no I don't. But seeing as though you, so rudely, wouldn’t stop calling me _alien,_ I figured I should let you know I have a _name.”_

Dib faltered, almost feeling ashamed for a second, though he quickly reminded himself he was dealing with an _enemy._

“I believe we’re done here...” _Zim_ trailed on _, (_ menacingly Dib may add) reaching into his weird looking backpack.

Feeling a little helpless without his defensive gear Dib bit his lip, was this guy going to take out a weapon to attack him? Did he think that Dib knew too much to live now? Was he going to try and get rid of him?

Dib, in his masterful ways of defense, quickly thrusted Gaz’s drink at the alien, drenching him in the watered down soda.

Zim paused in getting the thing (a weapon?) from his backpack, staring at Dib with disbelieving wide eyes before he _screeched_ , literally _steaming_ smoke from his weird green skin.

“You wretched monkey—!” The green alien hissed, hand finally retracting from his backpack, taking what looked like a video game device along with it. Wait, it looked familiar… Was that a _game slave?_

“I was speaking about a game I was playing you infuriatingly stupid monkey!” The… (alien?) roared, shaking the device in Dib’s face emphatically.

Dib gulped, no way.

Had he gotten it wrong?

“But, but you, you said you could conquer Earth.. You said your ship crashed-”

“All in the game you dookie brained imbecile!”

Dib gawked in horror, no wait..

“But,” His eyes moved to the dog giggling in front of him. “Your dog! It talks! Normal dogs don't do that!” He pushed.

“Ever heard of a robot dog? He’s my supportive companion creature.”

“But… youre skin was smoking… it's _green!”_

“A _skin_ condition that I happen to be _very_ sensitive about, _thank you very much_ ” the alien- no, Zim huffed putting the game slave back into his backpack. “Now, _good bye._ You rotten human.” He spat, turning around and walking off, leaving Dib standing in shock.

What… what just happened?

Dib continued this shock all through his driving and arriving back home, too stunned to even fear Gaz when she complained about her missing drink. 

Had he just _harassed_ someone suffering from an illness?

This silence followed him, even on his way to his father’s lab for work.

It couldn’t be his fault right? What the green guy— Zim, what Zim had said sounded extremely suspicious! And it was just after he found out an alien had landed on Earth. He responded as he should’ve! 

Right..?

Dib swallowed, finally feeling the guilt settle in. 

Damn, he needed to apologize huh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! Hope its okay. It's a little short. Not beta read.

Zim wiped the sweat from his forehead as he scooted away from the computer console, glaring up at the wired ceiling as he cleared his throat for the fifthteenth time (Or sixteen? Or was it going on twenty now?) in order to test if his efforts were in vain or not.

“Computer!” He winced, crossing his fingers he willed his desired outcome into existence, hoping to manifest it “Respond! Who is your master and where are we?” 

It was simple questions needed for testing if the AI was responsive and working. If it could properly name the owner it passed the comprehension and obedience test. If it properly answered the location then its identification skills were working and the network was up.

However , the silence was dragging on more than he could hope to bear. His antennae twitched impatiently, waiting with a tired scowl. If he had to rewire this cursed thing again— 

**“No,”** Came the response from the ceiling, and Zim’s immediate reaction was pushing his hand over his tired eyes as he took in deep long breaths of pure agony. **“I don't** **_want_ ** **to answer.”**

He has heard this _exact_ same response for the past few hours.

“And, _why,”_ Zim dragged, “Why not? _Why?_ ”

**“You could’ve asked me nicer.”**

Zim opened his mouth to retort that he had already _tried_ that, _more than fifteen times at that_ , before simply closing the opened panel of the console and standing up, dusting himself off a tad bit too aggressively. 

He had spent over _several_ hours going over _every single part_ of the coding and _every single_ wire to figure out what was wrong, s _even hours_ trying to find the anomilty _._ And nothing. He had even spent a few _more_ hours creating a remote to control the computer in case it ever shut down on him unwantedly (seeing how disobedient it was proving to be), as a part of him was already accepting a life with the faulty computer. 

Sure he had times back on Irk when he had to endure longer periods of frustration and annoyance, but this was his vacation time! Sue him for being less accepting than usual.

He looked to his clock and sighed when he found he had worked into the early morning. He was planning to test out his new bed too, a shame really, but the opportunity would arise again.

After he arrived home from his walk with Gir (and after he had hurriedly rushed to find a remedy for his _burning_ skin while half heartedly plotting revenge on the idiotic monkey who hurt him) he had decided he should install his AI system. It was never something he intended to do, as he didnt see a need to use the AI when he could just run the house himself (how could he trust that Red and Purple gave him an adequate AI anyways?). Though, after witnessing Gir in his true mania first hand, he realized he needed _something_ to watch over the base in the case he was ever gone for a human job or chore.

“Fine,” He finally relented, figuring a responsive computer was better than no computer, He could try the nice act _again_ “I would like it if you were to, _please,_ ” he dramatically gestured his hands out, “tell me who your master is and where we are.”

**“... no”**

“What—” another deep breath, “ _What is it now?”_

**“You weren’t genuine enough.”**

Slapping his hand to his forehead, Zim felt his energy wither and spark all at once. First came the incredible fatigue. Not only did he have a childish AI to deal with, but he had a manic sir unit who acted like a freshly born smeet. If he wanted either of them to listen it would surely take hours. 

Though, as much as he hated it, it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to; he’s dealt with smeets before who were far more irritable. So the fatigue quickly flared into anger and determination. 

How _dare_ Red and Purple give him such faulty software. Did they think it would make him give up, just like _that_ ? Did they envision him just pitifully releasing himself back into their clutches? _Crawling back to them on his knees in defeat?_ Ha!

Zim huffed an aggressive laugh to himself. If they thought this was all it took to force him back into that hell hole they were sorely mistaken!

“Computer,” Zim barked once more, tiredness and complacency void from his voice now, “Who is your master, and where are we? Answer.” He was done placating. If this infuriating AI wanted to play the long game, then the long game they’ll play.

**“Now you’re being rude again. I don’t want to.”**

“It’s either answering this simple question,” Zim offered, “Or I will make you listen to Gir sing until you _do_ answer.”

**“Well, I’m not answering.”**

“Fine.” Zim shrugged, “I have given you the ultimatum.This doom is of your own choosing” He walked over to snatch the remote he left on the ground. “Gir! I need you!” he called, turning around to watch as the little sir unit came barreling down the underground corridor towards him.

“Here I am!” Gir announced proudly, arms stretched out, chest heaving.

“Yes. Good Gir.” Zim smiled tiredly, _at least one of his minions listened (_ though he least suspected it be Gir)

“Now, Gir, Computer wants you to sing him your favorite song—”

“The doom song?” Gir gasped excitedly. “Okee dokee!”

With widening eyes, watching in terror as Gir sucked in a comically large breath without hesitation, Zim quickly exited the room at speeds he wasn’t even _aware_ he had. 

He scrambled to climb atop the elevator just as he heard the irritating beginning screech of Gir’s song echo down the walls of the underground base.

Once he was back at ground level he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. He’d never had to run like that since he was back on Irk, back when Red and Purple would bother him relentlessly. A shiver ran down his spine at the horrid memory, thank goodness he wouldn't have to ever go back to that. Being their glorified babysitter was a job he never wanted to go back to.

He looked down at the remote clutched in his hand, feeling relieved to have thought of such a brilliant idea. Now, he wouldn’t have to worry about the cursed AI backing out of its punishment. And, in a way, Zim didn’t want to be the only one to have had to sit through that painfully dreadful song.

The remote had a small light indicating if the computer had shut off or not, and a communication device to speak to the computer no matter how far away he was from it. (He wasn’t going to trust the already implanted communication device those two sorry excuses for Tallests gave him, he wouldn’t doubt if it was bugged)

Currently, that light was green, meaning that the computer was on and listening to that wretched song Gir constructed.

Feeling smug, Zim walked over to the couch in hopes of catching some rest to make up for his frustrating night. A little sad he could use his bed, but the couch was just as comfy, or at least that's the lie he was willing to tell himself.

Or, he had _hoped_ to get some rest _._

His plans were crushed when the intercom of the living room came on, Gir’s voice immediately filling the room with the _song_.

Flinching from the volume Zim sneered at the ceiling. He could already feel his old headache stir back to life.

“This is _your_ punishment! Not mine!”

**“But, I don’t want to suffer alone.”**

Snorting Zim pinned his antennae to his hand, his hands covering them in a futile attempt to muffle the noise, “Ha! Then you _shall_ suffer! _All alone_.”

Zim picked up his wig from the side table (which he had thrown to the side quickly upon arriving home with _burning_ flesh) and rushed around the house to find his contacts.

At some point Gir’s voice had gotten _even_ higher, as he was practically screeching doom over and over. To which, made it harder for the small irken to implant his contacts since he wanted to wince everytime the volume became too much.

Finally though, his contacts were finally on and he was rushing to get out of the door.

**“Wait! Don’t leave me here with him!”**

“Are you willing to comply?”

**“...”**

Smiling wickedly Zim opened the door to slowly back out before screaming, “Louder Gir!”

Then he turned and raced down his makeshift path into the street, only then did Zim laugh to himself maniacally. That ought to teach the AI that no one messes with The Great Zim!

Adjusting his wig Zim continued down the street, idly thinking to himself of the general layout of the neighborhood. He needed something to do while he was out, perhaps find a job?

Zim kicked a weird looking ball, a pinecone his pak provided, as he pondered. Wasn’t there a science lab around here? Membrane if he recalled correctly.

Should he visit that scientists Lab to apply for a job? And if that didn’t work our he could always scout the building for things to steal. 

Technically, he didn’t have to go. He could always ask Spork- wait no he couldn’t expect _him_ to get anything done. Then, if not the Tallest he could ask Red and Purple for shipments... of whatever he needed from Irk… He sighed. It was a foolish thought to begin with.

Red and Purple would most likely refuse to ship him anything, too busy throwing tantrums until Zim caves into them. And if they did comply…. Zim didn’t want to think about what ‘accidental’ shipments they would send him purely just to annoy him.

Suppressing a shiver Zim took out a GPS (holding info he had downloaded from Gir’s memory chip) and located the Lab of ‘Professor Membrane’.

Looks like he’s applying for an Earth job.

  
  


-

“Dib! Lunch is on you again today, _dont_ screw up my order this time.” Gaz sneered with a point, eyes glowing in pure anger.

Said man sheepishly smiled, “Yeah, Promise.”

One more glare and Dib watched as his sister turned and began walking away to her assigned work space, dealing with more technology.

Turning Dib began his dreaded trail to _his_ work space, with his father. Unfortunately, he had no college classes today, since it was the weekend- and his father wanted Dib’s weekends clear to work. Thankfully, he wasn’t really working today. He had a mission to find that green skinned man today, a mission that would hopefully take _all day._

He didn’t feel like shadowing today, _or any day really,_ but today specifically since he was weighed down by so much guilt.

The sound of giggling caught his attention and Dib looked up to find a group of trainee’s looking at him. Three girls and a guy, all looking to be around his age, whispering to themselves as they glanced at him not too subtly.

If he were younger he would have assumed their attention was in malice, but after growing up (both mentally and in looks) the attention he received only became more and more positive.

He paused before flashing a smooth smile, something that became more easier once he realized the effect he had on others.

Again, he wasn’t extremely _handsome_ per say, in fact he would call himself a little above average, but every now and then he would come across people who liked how he looked.

The trainee’s squealed to themselves, whispering animatedly now. And before Dib could move on they pushed one of the girls forwards towards him, causing Dib to wait awkwardly as she shuffled over in a fit of giggles.

He laughed to himself, feeling awkward. Sure some trainees would come over and ask various questions about the lab, but sometimes those questions got personal; like asking if he were single. It was weird! And Dib didn’t know if he could ever get used to receiving such positive attention.

He was disrupted suddenly when someone aggressively shoved passed him, “Excuse me! So _Sorry~_ ” came the overly sarcastic sounding response as Dib was forced to fall back on his butt. Then came maniacal laughter as the other disappeared further down the hall.

The giggles turned into gasps and Dib was abruptly reminded of his younger days, When he used to get shoved all the time, except now it was without the morbid laughter.

Face turning red Dib adjusted to sit up, glaring at the back of the offender. He thought he saw green skin, but he brushed it off to just seeing things since he was already so nervous about seeing the green man.

The girl who was nearest ran over to help him up, “Oh! Dr. Membrane! Are you okay?”

He nodded with a breathy laugh, “Yeah, That guy must have been in a rush.”

Her nose scrunched up as he accepted her hand to stand. “You’re not the only one who's bothered. He’s very rude!”

Dib raised a brow at this.

“Yeah,” another girl chimed in walking over, “He’s this new scientist. And just because he got a new high score on Prof Membranes test he thinks he’s this big shot.”

This made Dib raise his brows, _new high score?_

“I don’t like him” The guy huffed

“Hey now, maybe we just need to get to know him yeah?” Dib offered with a reassuring smile. He knew what it was like to be the new smart guy, he didnt want to risk ostracizing anyone just because of one bad experience.

“But he just shoved you!” The guy scoffed, glaring at the direction the offender ran off to.

Dib shrugged, “It’s fine. As I said before, he must be in a rush. I’m sure it’s just first day jitters.”

“But you have a bag full of medicine! He hurt someone already injured!” another accused.

Flinching Dib looked down at the bag of medicine he had, flushing red. “Ah, no this isn’t for me. I- er-” He rubbed the back of his neck in shame, “I accidentally hurt a… er... _friend_? And I bought this to make up for it.”

The group gasped, 

“You hurt someone!”

“I cant see that happening”

“ _You?”_

Dib laughed, waving them off. “Yeah, it was just an accident though. Anyways I gotta go, but you guys be nice to the new guy okay?”

The group silently relented in defeat with quiet murmurs, and Dib laughed softly walking away. He was proud of himself for not letting his pettiness get to him.

He rolled his shoulder, of the arm he had to land on to not fall on his back too, as he grimaced at the pain it aroused. Hopefully he doesn't have to meet that new scientist again today. He didnt know if he could hold back if he saw that rude ass- er- _new scientist_ , and he didnt want to be a hypocrite.

He looked at the bag of pills and medical cream he bought in a haste from the town's local pharmacy, it probably wouldn’t work on the small man but- hey, it’s the thought that counts right? Anyways, It didn’t sit right with him if he didn’t at least make the attempt, and if this doesnt work then he could just ask what could work! It would surely force a conversation, of which Dib would be able to apologize profusely. 

His ego deeply needed reassurance. 

Wincing Dib flashed his ID card, more out of practice than anything, to the Lab security guards when they looked over at him. Which, in Dib’s opinion, should be entirely unneeded. They knew who he was. Who wouldn’t? He looked like his dad, _he was a clone!_ Technically at least. (why couldn't his father just meet a lovely lady and have a child _normally?_ )

Speaking of his father, Dib opened his fathers private lab, swiping his card to the lock. From experience, he waited a few seconds before making one step into the room and standing still.

“Watch out my son! Don't stand so closely! I am doing important science at the moment!” Professor Membrane rushed, racing passed him as expected.

The professor then paused, turning to his son with squinted eyes, “Where are your goggles and coat, Dib? Go, hurry and put them on! You know it’s foolish to be without protective gear in the face of science!” He ushered before continuing his way over to his project.

Dib, easily side stepping out of the way of his pacing father, rolled his eyes. “Dad, you don't need to coddle me _everytime._ I think you forget, I'm 21.” He paused for reaction, and when he got none he pushed on, “In _college_ ! You literally held my birthday _here,_ in _these_ labs.”

“Ah! Yes, I did, didn’t I?” Professor membrane hummed as he rushed to the far left side of his personal lab to obtain some weird glowing purple substance, something even Dib wasn’t familiar with (Had his dad created new substances again?) “What did you come here for in such a rush? Did you perhaps hear what’s going to happen today?” His father continued with an excited voice.

“Look,” Dib sighed, deciding it was better not to ask.”I just came to ask if it was alright I dip out early. I need to apologize to someone—”

“Now son, have you attacked _another_ innocent bystander who just _looks_ like they may be a monster?”

Bristling in embarrassment Dib coughed. “ _Hey!_ I haven't done _that_ since middle skool! No! But, Maybe—! _Agh_ , look, that’s _not_ the point right now. Can I leave early or not?” He heaved tiredly, he also had the alien problem to deal with, something he had failed to accomplish yesterday because he couldn’t get over the shame. (good thing the world hasn’t spiraled into chaos yet)

“You have many new important projects to tackle here though!”

“You mean shadowing you? Yeah, _very_ important dad.” Dib drawled unenthusiastically.

“Well, if you would be as interested in _real_ —” At this point Dib resorted to quietly mocking his father while Membrane had his back to him. “—Science like I am, I could’ve let you do more experiments! I know you’re more than smart enough Dib!”

“You already know that I’m not interested in this stuff!” Dib stressed throwing his arms out, “I’d much rather experiment and look into the paranormal—” He stopped with an aggressive sigh. “No, I’m not repeating myself again. Can I leave work? Or not?”

“No can do! I can't give you any privileges just because you are my offspring! I had told Gaz that she isn't receiving any special treatment either.” The older man shook his head, “Plus! I actually have good news of something for you to do!” Professor Membrane exclaimed, turning around dramatically much to Dib’s mild disinterest. “I understand you want to do more paranormal things _,_ and I actually found a new scientist who can help you!”

Dib blinked in surprise, shifting his stance and uncrossing his arms. “What?”

“I couldn’t let you run a field all by yourself, as you need at least one other scientist to work with you. Well! someone came by early today excited to do some science! A little man with peculiar green skin! And—”

Dib gapped at the description, it can’t be... _can it?_

“— He was so confident and intelligent I gave him a job! Did you know he scored a perfect 100 on my introduction test?” 

Anyone can have green skin right…?

“— That’s when I _knew_ he belonged here at the Membrane labs! And when I asked him what he wanted to study, he said his skills involved something beyond humans! A weird phrase indeed, but I assumed he meant something involving the paranormal things you so love to talk about!”

Dib nodded nervously, grinning with all teeth as his heart raced. What if this actually _was_ the guy? Sure he wanted to go apologize to him.. But _work_ with him? His heart did a painful jump at the thought. _How awkward was that going to be?_ Working with the guy he had harassed about being an alien just yesterday?

plus! That would mean the ass of a guy in the hallway earlier... Dib cringed harder. That was probably _him,_ _huh?_

“Thus! I created a new branch! I know you’re tired of just shadowing me, and I suppose my method of trying to get you interested in real science by watching me wasn’t working..” Membrane trailed off sadly walking up to stand apologetically in front of Dib. “..Forgive me son I am trying..”

Dib bit his lip before sighed and offered a half hearted smile. “It’s fine, thank you dad.”

His dad, although more often frustrating than anything, was indeed trying his damndest to become a better father. After having quite the fight back in highschool, which resulted in Dib saying _many_ things, Membrane had changed. Albeit slower than what he wanted, but changing non the less. So, he decided he could give his father at least _some credit._

Membrane brightened up, nodding enthusiastically to himself “Good! Good! I'm glad—”

“Although,” Dib intervened, placing a hand on his father’s shoulder with an easy smile. “Maybe drop the whole- _real science -_ thing?”

Membrane winced, shoulders hunching before letting out a deep sigh. “Ah” He deflated. ”Yes. My bad. I shouldn’t have said that, it was incredibly rude of me”

Dib just smiled again, this time more genuinely. “So, where is this lab at?”

“Oh! He can tell you himself! He just slipped away into another room a bit ago.” His father turned to shout, “Zim! Can you come out please! This is my son I told you about!”

Dib turned to watch as the…. Green man… walked in, violet eyes as wide as Dib’s.

Shit.

it really was him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read so excuse any typos please.  
> Enjoy

Awkwardness, a long stretch of unbearable uncomfortableness that envelopes the participants and causes embarrassment to arise during and after the engagement. This phenomenon was something Zim had picked up on during his first day here on this back-watered planet, amongst other things he had seen this ‘awkwardness’ the most out of all exchanges between humans. It was pathetic and laughable, and boy did he laugh whenever he had the fortunates of walking up upon such scenarios. Irkens had no such thing as ‘awkwardness’, heck the word didn’t even translate into irken lexicon. (and yet, Zim gloated, he was able to understand such a thing fairly quickly) And, while it was extremely enjoyable to watch, it was rather annoying to be one of the participants. 

As soon as they had entered their designated lab this oculus wearing buffoon, Dib, had been going on and on about— well, Zim didn’t exactly care to know. But his nervous twitching and cowardice choice of phrases were surely making this an ‘awkward’ situation.

“So… uh, like,” Dib Membrane and son of Dr. Membrane, as Zim learned from the human scientist with peculiar opaque goggles (could he see through them?), stuttered “... Yeah, this is for splashing you with my drink.” The human ended weakly after his myriad of ramblings, of which Zim had tuned out after his first sentence of ‘ _ In my defense you look and spoke a heck of a lot like an alien, er, no offense, but you have to see it right?’ _

“Are you done?” Zim raised an unimpressed brow, adjusting his hold on the stack of papers Dr.Membrane had given him as he snatched the offered plastic bag, peeking inside to see a multitude of bottles- ‘medicine’ - that would surely be interesting to test on. He did want to know how far these human’s medicinal progression was, this turned out to be quite the good exchange afterall!

“Well… yeah. Are those okay for you? I just got the common stuff, but if you’re allergic I can replace anything—” Dib rubbed his neck looking away as he spoke, and because all this human seemed to be doing was speaking Zim decided to cut him off so they can finally get to work.

“Yes! Yes, these ointments are perfect for the great Zim.” The small irken waved off, missing the confused look he got.

“ _ The great Zim? _ ” The man chuckled, “So... You do speak in third person often? Not just for when you’re correcting people?” His eyes glinted mischievously and Zim scowled in response.

“Enough! The second we reached this lab all you have done is yap! You’ve apologized, and I have  _ graciously  _ pardoned you. Let’s get to  _ work  _ now.” Zim bristled, he walked around the tall human and threw the bag and papers onto a desk, of which he just now claimed.

“Hey—!”

He ignored the human in favor of looking around at the spacious room. It was smaller than the beautiful lab he had back on Irk (Tallest Miyuki, help him. He was  _ not  _ missing his laboratory or  _ anything  _ on Irk), but this lab was big enough to get whatever experiments he wanted to get done. He’d had to substitute many materials of course, and then there came studying this planet's minerals and other elements to see which came close to irken substances. And if he so needed, his new computer AI would make the studying easier, and if worse came to worst all he would have to do is plug his pak into the system for short sparse periods of time (He knew that once he attached his pak to the irken system it would finally mark his mission as initiated and he’d no sooner receive a call from the empire... it was something he’d like to prolong.) 

Zim walked around in a small circle taking in the rooms measurements, it was large enough to fit around five human cars which was good enough. He could even bring in his cruiser if he wanted to, of which he absolutely wouldn’t attempt so soon into his stay since he’d rather not have this tall monkey prodding at it.

“—And- Hey! Are you even listening to me? You said let’s get to work and you’re just standing there!” Dib spat incredulously with raised arms in a wide gesture. He stalked over, rolling up his sleeves of his dark navy blue sweater of which revealed nicely toned arms—Zim blinked in surprise and turned his attention elsewhere (When had he started to give attention to that monkey anyways?). “What are you planning to do anyways? There’s no way my dad just signed off on a project so fast without having a grace week of planning!”

The irken turned heel and strode over to the desks toward the corner of the large room, “Maybe for  _ others,”  _ for effect Zim glanced over his shoulder to stare pointedly at the other, “A grace week is needed, but not for the—”

“Great Zim? Yeah, okay sure. Let’s say he did approve of this project, yeah? You still need another week for the government to sign off on it too!” Dib scoffed, hands at his hips as he watched the small Irken shrug off the white coat he had been adorning. 

At this, Zim had faltered, turning to Dib with wide eyes that was returned with a smug look of victory. Had this been a fight? False violet eyes squinted and Zim turned his body in a show of giving the human the attention he so desperately wanted. “Permission from the ‘government’?” The irken sounded out awkwardly. ( _ government, _ another thing he’d have to study later. But if scientists have to get permission from this  _ government  _ Zim has to assume it has the authority on this planet)

The human’s arrogance slipped and he released a soft laugh, “Ah, yeah. Since my father works hand in hand with the military they need to be extra careful with what he and his associates are working on. They really came down on us once a ballsy scientist decided he wanted to one up my dad and tried to make this bomb stronger than an atomic bomb, or so he claimed. Things have become harder to get pass approval after that. Good guy though,  _ maybe a little out there _ , but the pie he made for the holidays were amazing—”

Zim cursed under his breath at this, sure they had almost the same hierarchy back on Irk with needing to gain approval from the Tallest, but this was still just as annoying. He, the smartest mind on this planet, had to ask permission of feeble brained imbeciles who didn’t even have a space armada or any intergalactic treaties at the least? It was a humiliating thought! Would they even be able to grasp what he wanted to work on? Would they have a quarter of the idea of realizing what great projects Zim creates are?

The irken began to pace, idly gnawing at his gloved claw as he spiraled into his thoughts. He had dismissed the idea of bringing his cruiser in here… but what if the need ever arises? If these humans were so pressed about knowing what scientists were working on, would he be able to get anything done? This encroach on viewing scientist’s work could also mean that any missing materials would be quickly reported. Damn! He would have to test the severity of this predicament. The only other reason,  _ other than for passing the boredom _ , for this cursed job was being able to steal whatever he wanted for at home projects!

“Hey, uh, Zim. You okay?” Zim froze at Dib’s sudden shift in tone, antennae raising slightly under his wig to hear better “Uh, How about you tell me what your idea was? We can work on a request together and get it approved in no time, I am a membrane afterall… the process will be a hell of a lot shorter…” Dib slowly cut in, voice laced with pity.

Zim looked up at him with piercing eyes, antennae now twitching irritably under his itchy wig as he swallowed a warning chirp (This human wouldn’t understand irken chirps, especially one which roughly translate to ‘fuck you for daring to degrading me, I will rip out your spine if you dare insult me again’) So instead he straightened his already great posture and made the gesture of dusting himself, which also helped him imagine he was dusting off his sore mood. “That’s not needed. I don’t need help from a glorified monkey with the brain of an infant.”

“Monkey—? Excuse- _ Excuse me?”  _ Dib gapped, eyebrows furrowing into a funny expression on his stupid face.

“Ah, so your ears  _ are  _ as faulty as your eyes.” Zim sneered smugly, to which was dutifully returned with a glare.

“Bold words coming from a green skinned man whose like, what? Four feet?” 

“Five foot and 2 inches!” Zim interrupted with a pointed claw.

“Oh,  _ pardon me _ .” Dib rolled his eyes, “The difference of being taller than a  _ few  _ middle skoolers must be  _ so  _ important to you.”

“Says the tall monkey with the head size of a glarganoof.” Zim huffed hauntingly.

“ _ Glarganoof? _ ”

“A creature in a video game whose head is the size of a yoga ball.” Zim quickly covered up, which in of itself wasn’t a lie. Glarganoof’s had famously large heads.

“ _ Hey!  _ My head is  _ not  _ big!”

“Hah! It’s so humongous that it surprises me you don’t topple over! Tell me, is that why it seems you’ve so poorly attempted (Zim will sooner sell himself back to Red and Purple before admitting this human was well built) to build up your puny muscles? To balance your huge head?”

“Hah! Well these  _ ‘puny’ _ muscles could throw your tiny ass out that window.”

“Ah, so you’re also an aggressive monkey as well? Makes sense, you need a big enough head to hold all of those anger issues!”

“As if! You have anger issues too you fucking gremlin bastard! You’re just better at being two-faced so you can hide it!”

“Well at least I'm not the one with ‘daddy’ issues you dysfunctional dookie brained worm!”

“Fuck you! I do  _ not  _ have any parental issues!”

“Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you’ll actually believe it!”

“Well,  _ you  _ have weird ass hands!  _ Three finger’s _ ?  _ What the fuck is that? _ ”

“Three finger’s are normal where I'm from!”

“Where you’re from? And where’s that? _ Alabama? _ Three fingers are normal  _ nowhere  _ on this planet!”

“Well you’re practically blind, with your malfunctioning eyes! At least  _ I  _ don’t have to  _ pay  _ monies for my perfect vision!”

“Har Har, at least  _ I  _ have a nose you freak of nature.”

“Well..— Well! You’re disgusting human feet are grossly large.”

Dib snorted, “Depending on who you ask, that’s not really an insult.” He smirked.

Zim blinked confusingly, and before he could ask Dib continued with a, “Plus, what’s up with the backpack? You don’t need to wear that thing  _ everywhere.  _ Are you attached to it or something? _ ” _

“That’s none of your business you pea brained human.” Zim seethed, embarrassed to find the tables of their argument had turned so suddenly. When had he become the one losing?

“Oh? Sensitive area?” Dib jeered stepping closer with a frustrating smile.

“Zim  _ has  _ no sensitive areas! And even if I did you could never penetrate them!”

Dib laughed at that while shaking his head making Zim flush with confused embarrassment bubbling in his gut. “ _ Dude! _ Hah!” he waved his hand as his laughing descended, “Yeah, sure sure” he laughed sarcastically.

“Stop! Stop this impudent laughter!”

“Sorry,” Dib smiled wiping a tear, “But come one, you have to be aware of what you're saying!”

Zim worried his lip as he hesitated to reply, because he really didn't know. Sure, he had his universal translator, and he learned more human vocabulary on his walk, but that didn’t mean he understood  _ every  _ single little thing! He whispered an irken curse that had no english translation and promised himself to add this to his studying of this planet.

“Wait, you  _ do  _ know what you’re saying right?” Dib stopped, an unsure smile stretching his mouth. “Oh shit, you  _ don’t  _ know? What are you an  _ alien _ — _? _ ” Dib stopped with wide eyes. 

Hurriedly Zim shut that down, “No! You just make no sense! Dookie brained monkey” He hissed.

But rather than retorting the human was just silent much to Zim’s disgruntlement.

He wanted to get the human off the idea that he was alien, last time this man believed that Zim had to run home with burning skin, so he wanted to avoid such an event happening if he could help it. 

“You hear me? Zim, is,  _ not _ , an,  _ alien _ !” He emphasized, yet still being on the receiving end of silence.

The irken in disguise sighed, if he needed to handle anything he would. They were in an enclosed space, the only thing holding him back from being unafraid of harming the human was that he was the offspring of his supposed ‘boss’, and if anything happened it would certainly cause an uproar. Since the human wasn’t doing anything now he decided it was better to just ignore the taller being.

Zim turned back to face his self proclaimed desk (this desk was just a few inches bigger than the other one, and Zim decided he was more deserving to have the best out of the two)

He picked up the papers, releasing them from their envelope and skimming through the words. He feared he’d find more contracts, but just as the wild professor proclaimed, it seems he had already signed everything he needed to. These papers were just guidelines, a courtesy map of the city (Zim mentioned he was new to the town and the Professor seemed to have taken that as a implication that Zim moved  _ just  _ to work for him, and became so moved by his ‘love for science’ that he began to give Zim various things to ‘help his stay here feel welcomed’), a few papers listing all of his colleagues names, and a welcome letter from Professor Membrane (of which, he learned from the man himself, was given out because Membrane was often  _ so  _ busy he couldn't greet any new employees himself, but Zim was a special case— as he should be). It was all useless.

He straightened the papers before placing them back on the desk and leaned forward on his seat, deep in thought. 

He’d rather not ask  _ Dib  _ for any help, but seeing as though he had never even  _ seen  _ what a request letter looks like it would be trivial to attempt to figure it out himself. He just learned that he wasn't aware of the meanings behind some earthan language after all, it could result in disaster if he tried without at least some help.

Suddenly his pak buzzed, startling him out of his musings and with one cursory glance to the human behind him to ensure he wasn’t paying attention(and he wasnt to Zim’s surprise, he was just staring into the ground), he quickly acquired the remote.

He coughed before whispering into the device.

“Yes? What is it? And before you respond, I haven't installed a volume system yet so, I demand for you to whisper—”

**“MAKE IT STOP.”**

Zim jumped at the volume, cursing,”Computer! Silence! Tell me what you need quickly and quietly, I’m  _ busy!” _

**“I’ll listen! I give up! You, Irken invader Zim of the Irken Empire, are my master** —

Zim’s eyes widened _. Now?_ _Now of all times this infuriating computer decides to listen?_ **“Our location is currently at the first galactic quadrant not yet claimed, in the milky way, specifically on a planet called ‘EARTH’ of which I am assigned to help you conquer for the glorious Irken Empire”**

Zim had half a mind to be proud of such a proper response from his AI, but he was too distracted by an overwhelming feeling of irritation, which, if he may add, was concealed with a well practiced indifferent frown. He quickly looked over his shoulder to find reflective glasses peering down at him.

“Yes, Yes, Tell Gir to go watch his cartoons now, it’ll make him stop. I will be home later, You are dismissed.” He quickly spat into the remote before turning to face the human and stuffing the device back into his Pak.

“Irken..?” Dib muttered loud enough for Zim to hear, it was as if he was testing the word on his tongue.

Grimacing inwardly, Zim cursed his AI’s poor timing, something he will be reprimanded for later, as he tried to remain outwardly calm. “Yes, Irken,” He said nonchalantly, “All a part of my video game, I also have it downloaded on my mobile device.” He continued gauging the humans' reactions.

As long as he remained indifferent this could still play out in his favor without having to use violence.

  
  


-

  
  


Dib was mentally screaming at himself for his foolishness. He had gotten distracted! He had been  _ fooled!  _ Him! One of the top three Swollen Eyeball agents  _ tricked.  _ How could he temporarily forget that an alien was on Earth! Moreover, how could he have been  _ fooled  _ by said alien!

Damnit! This was embarrassing! He was being played by his enemy!

Dib watched the green alien quietly as it retreated back towards the desks, aggressively reviewing the papers.

Why was it here? Was it really here to invade? No, it said it could invade if it  _ wanted  _ to… so if not to invade, then what was its purpose? Did it come here with more aliens?

Dib brought his hand up to chew on his finger nail, a habit he had thought he left behind early highschool. He needed to know why this alien was on Earth, and he needed to make sure he had enough evidence to  _ prove  _ Zim was an alien. Should he alert the Swollen Eyeball…? No, too many rookies would be too enthusiastic to try and butt in.

He cursed under his breath, still caught up in his frustration and shame. He so readily believed that- that  _ thing!  _ And he probably would have continued to believe it if he hadn’t made that off handed joke about the green skinned alien being, well, an  _ alien. _ He would’ve probably just chalked it up to Zim being raised as a sheltered person growing up but, now, it makes sense.

No nose? Three fingers?  _ Green skin? _ Shit it was all so painfully obvious! How did Zim get past his  _ father _ — no wait. Yeah, that actually makes sense. 

**“I’ll listen! I give up! You, Irken invader Zim of the Irken Empire, are my master. Our location is currently at the first galactic quadrant not yet claimed, in the milky way, specifically on a planet called ‘EARTH’ of which I am assigned to help you conquer for the glorious Irken Empire”**

Dib’s body went rigid as a robotic voice echoed in the large empty room, crisp and clear. He watched as the green alien gave a cursory glance towards him before whispering something incoherent into the weird looking device.

What was that? “Irken..” He guessed this is what Zim’s species is called. And he’s from the Ikren Empire? So.. that means they  _ are  _ here to conquer… Zim is a threat.

Dibs hands clenched into tight fists as a stern frown set on his face. He won't let this tiny intergalactic asshole conquer  _ anything. _

“Yes, Irken, all a part of my video game, I also have it downloaded on my mobile device.” Zim suddenly pronounced, his violet eyes squinted (are those eyes fake? Did he steal them?)

“Hah..” Dib shook his head bringing his hand to pinch his brow ridge, “No, that clearly wasn’t from a game. Do you really think you can fool me again?”

The alien went quiet, face stoic.

“Why are you here huh? Planning to steal my fathers technology for your invasion?” Dib pushed, stepping closer with the intention of getting into a fight. “Sorry to break it to you, but that’s  _ not  _ going to happen.” He scowled, stopping just a few feet from the invader.

He got into a defensive stance as he watched the other’s reaction, getting ready for any sudden move or attack.

To his surprise the alien just sighed heavily, putting his hand to rest upon his forehead in a show of exasperation. Dib bristled at this, offended to be made to feel like he was the one being annoying here. 

“... _ Stupid…”  _ The alien whispered incoherently under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Dib snapped.

“I said this is all so stupid! How can me Tallests just give me such faulty equipment? I get they didn’t want me to come here, and granted  _ I’m not even here to conquer anything! _ But, this is supposed to be fun and easy! This is a vacation for me! _ A vacation!”  _ Zim exploded, beginning to raise himself with these weird metallic and spider like limbs, “And  _ you,” He growled advancing forward, “ _ You are going to say _ nothing  _ about this _. _ Name your price,  _ I'll pay it _ . But, in return you will say  _ nothing _ and we both walk away from this pretending nothing happened.” 

Dib’s mouth fell open in shock. “What- What? No! I can’t just stay quiet about this!” He sputtered, “How can I trust that you aren’t here to harm the human race? You’re an alien! You were literally called  _ Invader  _ Zim!” Dib then thrusted his arm out, “Plus, you look fucking threatening right now!”

Zim blinked before quickly retracting the metal legs back into his weird backpack, “Ah, yes my bad. I got used to using my pak legs when addressing all buffons who are taller than me. A habit I had to do many times on Irk.” 

“So, you’re not even going to hide it?” Dib gawked.

Zim rolled his eyes before he coughed and continued talking, “Why hide it when it would take more effort to persuade you otherwise? Look, I’m not here to do anything to your pathetic species, alright? I came here to run away from my own. So, please just keep all of this to yourself”

Dib’s guard lowered and intrige nipped at his heels, “What? Why-” He caught himself and vehemently shook his head, he wouldn't be fooled again! “No! I’m going to go tell everyone and-”

“ _ And?”  _ Zim cut off, “And what? I heard your little conversation with your parent unit earlier. It sounded like you had quite the record with confusing other humans with the, how did you call it? Ah,  _ paranormal,”  _ Zim spoke emphatically, “No one is going to believe you without proof Dib-Stink-”

“Dib stink?”

“- everyone already sees me as a new scientist, they don’t find me suspicious at all. Maybe a little intimidating, but not as a threat. Plus! Without me you wouldn’t have this little lab! You’d still be back there shadowing your parental unit!” Zim threw a dramatic arm out, causing Dib to flinch back a bit.

“Well, I have other people who’d believe me,” He pushed with squinted eyes, angry to find that the alien had made a good point. The scientists here, including his father, and heck make that the whole city, were incredibly ignorant. Zim was correct when he said no one would believe him. And even if he was in everyone’s good gracious now, if he suddenly went around claiming Zim was an alien he’d only get the same treatment he had gotten as a kid; and Dib didn’t know if he wanted to sour his good reputation.

There was the Swollen Eyeball, who would believe him no doubt now since he was a top agent. But, Dib brought his attention back at the awaiting alien, involving them could incite panic. Sure, the association had dealt with plenty of paranormal monsters before, but never had they come in contact with an alien. They might implode in alarm. Dib would have to secure this situation as much as he could, getting enough information so he could lead the association into this calmly.

“And that would be..?” Zim finally drawled impatiently.

“None of your business.” Dib said sternly, straightening his stance as he adjusted his sweater.

Zim rolled his eyes and turned to get his coat and bag.

“How many of you are here?” Dib squinted, crossing his arms.

“If I said I was running away from my own species, why would I come here with them?” Zim scoffed as he shrugged on his white coat, his words causing Dib to flush in embarrassment.

“Then… Why are you running away? You a fugitive?”

“And that would be your business because…?” Zim dead panned, adjusting his hold on the bag as he gathered the papers.

“It would help to believe if I can trust you or not.”

“Fair,” Zim sighed, walking back up to him, “I'm not a fugitive. I am Irk’s most esteemed scientist and one of the most popular Irken besides my leader’s. Don’t worry, no one is going to come after me and cause trouble. You can stop worrying like a smeet now.”

Dib blinked. Zim’s life sounded great! Why did he want to run away from that?

“Now if you’re done,” Zim smiled sarcastically, walking around Dib and towards the door.

“Hey!” Dib exclaimed rushing up to the smaller being. “Where are you going?”

“Lunch stupid. It’s time to eat.”

“I'm not done talking to you! Wait I haven’t even agreed to stay silent yet!”

“Sad for you then. I'm done, you can tell me later.” Zim waved off getting his ID out to open the door to leave. (A lock his father had installed for extra security.)

Dib scowled as he caught up before Zim was even able to scan his ID. He grabbed Zim’s arm and not so gracefully cornered him to the wall just beside the door, using his arms to trap the alien.

Violet eyes widened again as the alien stared up at him in shock and confusion.

“What the-?” Zim began before Dib cut him off.

“Fine I won't say anything yet. But, If you do  _ anything  _ that looks suspicious, like you are really here to destroy the Earth, I will stop you.” Dib warned, voice low and amber eyes glowering in warning. “Plus, I forgot to name you my price.”

  
  


-

  
  


Zim cursed his computer’s incompetence, he cursed his sir unit’s incompetence, and he cursed his own. How could he have been so foolish as to not install a volume controller on the remote? His precious lazy vacation could have gone down the drain if Dib-Monkey had been more aggressive rather than talking things out. 

If the human had responded by immediately attacking him or sounding some kind of alarm Zim would have had to resort to violence, and then he’d have to flee from this planet and to another one. Which would have been horrible since Earth had been the most fitting to his desires, no other planet was so perfect as to have a civilization (no matter how incompetent) and  _ not  _ be within the Irken Empires conquering path (at least not unti a couple more decades). Earth was perfect! 

So he was happy for this outcome to be so favorable.

But he  _ was  _ getting impatient with Dib’s silence, he just said he had people who would believe him! Who are they? Zim began to tap his foot as he watched Dib blankly stare at him.

Finally he had enough waiting, “And that would be..?” he drawled impatiently.

“None of your business.” Dib said sternly, straightening his stance as he adjusted his sweater. 

Zim cursed inside his head. No matter though, he’d find out sooner than later. And even if he couldn’t figure out who these humans were, it wasn’t too worrisome. Humans weren’t that much of a threat to him anyways. Annoying? Yes,  _ definitely.  _ But potentially dangerous? Not even close. 

So the irken just rolled his eyes and turned to get his coat and bag. It was time for lunch and he was starving, aplus he needed to go back to his base anyways to check on his minions.

“How many of you are here?” Dib called out suddenly, making Zim cringe. Just how much do humans  _ talk? _

“If I said I was running away from my own species, why would I come here with them?” Zim scoffed as he shrugged on his white coat, annoyed he was even asked such a silly question.

“Then… Why are you running away? You a fugitive?”

“And that would be your business because…?” Zim dead panned, adjusting his hold on the bag as he gathered the papers. He decided to keep them, even if they were more or less useless to him in the long run.

“It would help to believe if I can trust you or not.”

“Fair,” Zim sighed, walking back up to him, “I'm not a fugitive. I am Irk’s most esteemed scientist and one of the most popular Irken besides my leader’s. Don’t worry, no one is going to come after me and cause trouble. You can stop worrying like a smeet now.”

“Now if you’re done,” Zim smiled sarcastically, walking around Dib and towards the door.

“Hey!” Dib exclaimed.

Zim muttered irken curses as he walked faster to the door. Damn either all humans  _ do  _ speak way too much, or Dib was an annoying exception. He was hungry damnit, and it wasn’t like he could eat the filth they served in the cafeteria. He saw it already on a tour around the facility, and he’s already seen some Earthan food before, all of it looked  _ disgusting.  _

He shivered at the thought of it, sticking out his tongue in disgust as he reached for his ID in his coat pocket. Suddenly though, a large hand encompasses his arm and he was shoved back against a wall before he could even blink.

Zim was shocked, no one had ever caught him so off guard before, what in Tallest Miyuki’s name?

His false violet eyes widened again as he stared up into glowing amber eyes, swallowing as he suddenly felt so small compared to the human.

What was happening? Height never affected him before! And- And he’d never been snuck up on either! Just what  _ was  _ this human? Was that just a fluke because Zim already wrote him off as nothing but a nuisance? Or was it something else?

Zim’s body went rigid when arms enclosed around him, making his gut flip confusingly as he felt even more tiny compared to the taller human.

“What the-?” Zim began before Dib cut him off.

“If you do  _ anything  _ that looks suspicious, like you are really here to destroy the Earth, I will stop you.” Dib warned, voice low and amber eyes glowering in warning. “Plus, I forgot to name you my price.”

Zim blinked up at him dumbly, almost transfixed. He never got a good look at the other before, since he never needed to. But now, now that he was forced to, he was angry to admit that the human wasn’t that bad looking.  _ Plus,  _ he was able to catch him off guard which was admirable, if that wasn’t a fluke.

A playful smirk stretched Zim’s lips, he decided he was intrigued by this human. He leaned forward, going on his tippy toes as he whispered, “I look forward to it,”

His wicked grin widened when the human only glared harder. This angry look fitted his face quite nicely.

“Hey Dib- Um your dad wanted me to check up on you—”

Zim and Dib both snapped their heads towards the opened door to find a scientist gawking at them.


End file.
